Back to the Gypsy
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: Misty is afraid to go to sleep after her return from Hell, and Cordelia comforts her. Two missing scenes after 8x05: Boy Wonder. Title from Fleetwood Mac's Gypsy.
1. Silent Moments of the Nighttime

Only the four of them were left: Misty and Stevie talking on the couch while Cordelia and Myrtle took advantage of the warlocks' library. Attention already only half on her selection, Cordelia looked up when Stevie paused to yawn for the third time in five minutes.

"It's after midnight," she murmured. Myrtle hummed her agreement, closing the thick Latin text she'd chosen and standing.

"I think it's high time we all retire for the night. Stephanie, a room has been prepared for you, if you'd like to follow me?" The White Witch nodded, disentangling her fingers from Misty's to stand and stretch.

"Thanks, Myrtle." Misty looked up at her, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Stevie's smile turned soft as she turned back, bending to press a kiss to the swamp witch's forehead. "Try to get some rest, honey. We can talk more tomorrow." The affection did little to ease Misty's anxiety, but she nodded dutifully. Misty kept her eyes trained on her idol until she and Myrtle rounded the corner, attention immediately flicking to Cordelia and unsurprised to find the Supreme already looking at her.

"We don't have to go to sleep yet, do we?" Cordelia abandoned her book to stand in front of the younger woman, offering her hands with a grin.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Misty expression showed her confusion, but she didn't hesitate before letting Cordelia pull her up, keeping one of the smaller hands between her own as she was led upstairs. Her footsteps stuttered to a halt when the entered the Supreme's sleeping quarters, Cordelia slipping from her grasp with a reassuring squeeze. She pulled an old, worn carpet bag from the wardrobe, and Misty sucked in a breath. Her fingers twitched at her sides, but she didn't say anything, didn't hope, until Cordelia placed it on the bed and sat down.

"Open it," she encouraged. Misty's trembling hands slipped on the clasps, and a watery cry tore from her throat when she finally laid eyes on her things. One hand covered her mouth, the other running over the various colorful fabrics. She looked at Cordelia, who watched her with a matching expression of joy and disbelief. The Supreme cleared her throat, a blush dusting her cheeks. "When I realized Michael might be able to rescue you, I…wanted to be prepared. Now you won't have to sleep in that dress."

"You kept my things?" Cordelia swallowed thickly, fitting her fingers between Misty's reaching ones. The swamp witch pushed the luggage aside so she could sit, their shoulders brushing as they face each other.

"Getting rid of them felt like giving up," she whispered. "I never stopped looking for a way to get you back, Misty. I want you to know that. We never forgot you." Cordelia wiped a stray tear from Misty's cheek. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked into the soft brown eyes she'd never had a chance to see before. For the first time, it really hit Misty that five years had passed without her, and she broke down, burrowing her face into Cordelia's shoulder as the Supreme held her close.

"Thank you." Cordelia hushed her, holding her close and running fingers through her messy waves until she'd calmed down.

"That's the first time you've cried, isn't it?"

"There were more important things to worry about." Her arms tightened around Cordelia's waist. "When you collapsed, for a moment I thought this was all just some new version a' Hell."

"Oh, Misty, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She pulled back, just enough to make Misty raise her head. "Nothing is more important right now than how you feel. You've been through something unimaginable." The swamp witch opened her mouth to protest, but Cordelia held her gaze intently until she nodded. Misty's fingers tapped a random pattern on her hip, loosely grasping at the fabric there until Cordelia pulled them away, wrapping them in her own. Their rings clinked together, and Misty looked down at them in thought. If she recognized any of the ones Cordelia wore as her own, she didn't say.

"I don't want to think about it. I don't want to remember."

"I know, and that's okay. It's going to take time." She tucked a curl behind the younger woman's ear, smiling gently. "And I'll be right here when you do." Misty held the hand there against her cheek, biting her lip.

"I can't stop seein' it when I close my eyes. I can't—I don't want to be alone." Cordelia hummed in understanding.

"You don't have to be. Stay here tonight, with me."

"You don't mind?" Her eyes lit up with hope, and Cordelia's heart broke just a little, so she squeezed Misty's hand tighter.

"Never. Come on, let's get changed." Misty felt the tension leak out of her shoulders at the Supreme's words, and she sighed. When Cordelia moved toward the bathroom, she turned back to the suitcase. A giggle bubbled up inside her throat—her favorite shawls and skirts were all there. Just the feeling of the tassels and lace slipping through her fingers made her feel like twirling. Smiling, she pulled out a short-sleeved, white nightgown. The bathroom door was still closed, so she eagerly shed her dress—her funeral dress—and slipped it on. Only Stevie's shawl got carefully folded and placed at the very top of the pile.

Misty was humming "Rhiannon" when Cordelia came out of the bathroom, facing away from her while she pulled off her rings and bracelets. Cordelia just stood there for a moment, breath caught in her throat.

"Miss Cordelia?" She blinked out of her daze. Misty watched her expectantly, feet tucked under the covers and arms around her knees. The shorter woman shook her head with a smile.

"I wish you'd stop calling me 'miss'," Cordelia chuckled, crawling into bed beside her. "I don't want any formality, not with you. You're my best friend, Misty." The swamp witch offered her own smile, sliding down to lay on the opposite pillow.

"You're mine, too." She offered her hand between them, and Cordelia took it, using her mind to dim the lights. "Y'know, this is the first time I've seen your real eyes."

"I suppose it is," she whispered sleepily. She could feel Misty's eyes on her as her own slipped shut despite herself; it had been an exhausting day.

"They're beautiful."

Cordelia woke some time later, pushing further into her pillow before registering Misty's ocean eyes still trained on her face. She yawned, blinking sleepily in the dark.

"Sweetheart, you need to try and sleep." The younger woman's hand tightened in her own.

"What if I don't wake up?" She whispered. "What if I get stuck again? Maybe—" Misty took a shuddering breath, "What if I never came back , an' this is my new Hell? Bein' here with you and then realizing it was all a dream?"

"Hey, come here." The swamp witch came willingly as Cordelia tugged her closer, adjusting so she was on her back. "Listen. Can you hear my heartbeat?" Misty nodded against her chest, wild curls tickling the Supreme's nose. She stroked them away but nuzzled closer, breathing in the still-familiar scent of herbs and soil and rainwater. "You're real, Misty. This is real. I've got you, and I will never let you go back there." Misty sank into the embrace, lulled by the steady pulse of Cordelia's heart and her soothing words. She finally let her eyes close.

"Thank you, Delia." The Supreme only responded by holding her tighter.


	2. She is Dancing Away

Cordelia traced idle patterns on Misty's shoulder, deep in thought. She'd woken only minutes before, finding the swamp witch deep asleep and wrapped around her. She knew they ought to get up. The others were bound to be wondering where she was, and they had a plane to catch that afternoon, but Misty needed the rest. And—she had to face it—she simply did not want to move. She pressed a kiss to Misty's temple and relaxed back against the pillows. She'd almost fallen back asleep herself when Myrtle knocked on the door.

"Cordelia, is our dear swamp witch—ah." Myrtle swept into the room without waiting for Cordelia's invitation, and the blonde motioned for her to be quiet, running a hand anxiously over Misty's hair as she stirred. Myrtle raised an eyebrow at their entanglement, but Cordelia ignored her until the younger woman settled, burrowing deeper against the side of her neck.

"I don't want to wake her up before I have to," she whispered lowly, "she had such a hard time falling asleep."

"The girls were concerned when she didn't seem to have been to her room," Myrtle murmured back, seating herself near the bedside, "but I suspected she might be with you." The knowing look she gave Cordelia made her blush without knowing exactly why. "Have you told her yet?" Cordelia deflated, hugging Misty closer reflexively.

"I just got her back, Myrtle. How can I send her away?"

"Oh, baby bird, you know it's for the best. The safest place for her to heal is with Stephanie, far away from all the worries of this coven." Myrtle took a long drag from her vape, watching the pair carefully. "Especially now that Michael has seen you together."

"What do you mean?"

"Darling, you planned to ask him for Misty's return the moment you suspected he could do it. The risk to you or the coven if he succeeded scarcely entered your mind." She sighed, and Cordelia had the good grace to look ashamed. "And as much as I would like to be angry with your behavior, my poor, romantic heart cannot deny that I have never seen you more alight."

"Myrtle," she warned.

"You love that girl more than life, Cordelia, and Michael has seen it no matter what you deny." Cordelia scoffed. She opened her mouth to reply, but her attention was stolen when Misty shifted against her. Her arm tightened reflexively around the Supreme's waist, and the next moment she was gasping back into wakefulness. Cordelia sat them both up, brushing the wild curls away from her face as the swamp witch looked wildly around the room.

"Shh, Misty, it's okay. You're okay. You're safe." Misty's breathing finally slowed, fingers wrapping around Cordelia's wrist to hold her hand against her cheek.

"Cordelia," she sighed. "What—" she stiffened, twisting around to see Myrtle, who offered her a small smile. "Is it mornin' already?"

"Mhm." The Supreme bit her lip around a smile. "Did you sleep alright?" Misty nodded. Behind her, Myrtle cleared her throat and stood.

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour, sparrows. I'll leave you to get yourselves dressed." Cordelia returned her smirk with a glare, but her gaze softened at Misty's confused look.

"How are you feeling?" Misty threw herself back into the mattress with a laugh, eyelids fluttering closed.

"It still feels like a dream, but...less than yesterday." She reaches out blindly, and Cordelia met her half way. The swamp witch grinned up at her. "Your eyes really are beautiful, Miss Supreme. Didn't I tell ya you were an awesome leader?" The older woman giggled, blushing. Misty's smile widened, and she bounced back up, sitting cross-legged in front of her friend. "I want to know everything about the coven, everythin' you've done. Is the greenhouse still the same? I can't wait to see it."

"Misty...we need to talk about that." She ran the pads of her thumbs over the girl's knuckles. Misty's brow drew into a frown, head tilted in a way Cordelia would have found adorable in any other circumstance. "You're going to go stay with Stevie for a while." The hippie witch gasped, lighting up at the words.

"Really?"

"You need to heal and find yourself again. What better way could there be?" Misty had to cover her mouth to contain her squeal, but a moment later something dawned in her eyes.

"But...what about the coven? And you, Michael's makin' you sick. I can't—" Tears stung the corners of Cordelia's eyes, but she swallowed them down.

"I'll be fine. We can handle Michael, don't worry about that. The best thing you can do to help right now is get well."

"I don't wanna leave you," she whispered. "I'm scared." Cordelia smiled sadly.

"I don't want you to leave either, Misty. Trust me, I don't. But as much as I never want to let you out of my sight..." The swamp witch chuckled at that. "...I want much more to know you're somewhere safe, and that place is not by my side. Not right now."

Misty almost knocked them both over when she hugged Cordelia. They held each other tightly for a long moment, just breathing. Cordelia could feel Misty's hot tears in her bare shoulder but said nothing, and her eyes were dry and determined when they parted. Their forearms remained clasped, neither woman having any desire to sever.

"I'll go as long as you promise to stay safe, too. Cuz I know you. I know you'd rather take this on alone than risk one girl's life, but you need their strength. You gotta let them help, cuz this is not going to be the last time I see you." Cordelia exhaled long and slow, resting their foreheads together.

"You know I can only promise to do whatever it takes to ensure this coven's future." Misty's lips pursed in a line, but she tucked a strand of hair behind Cordelia's ear in silent encouragement. "But you're right. I can not force anyone to fight, but I'll let those that want to, learn. And I will do everything to be there when you come home."

"Thank you," Misty whispered, eyes falling shut so she missed the wicked smirk that crossed Cordelia's face and was taken by surprise when the older woman dove for her sides. She shrieked in laughter, jumping away from the tickling hands.

"Come on," Cordelia chuckled, "we only have fifteen minutes to get ready." Misty shot her a playful glare, but she perked up at her next words: "Do you want to take a shower?"

Ten minutes later, damp waves clinging to her neck, she was smiling to herself and slipping on a moss green dress while Cordelia washed her face in the bathroom.

Breakfast was a lively affair despite the situation. With Stevie on one side of her and Cordelia on the other, Misty could almost ignore the feel of dark energy creeping up her spine. She even began to feel excited about the prospect of staying with Stevie, though her hand sought out Cordelia's under the table. Misty listened with a growing smile as Queenie and Zoe told her all about how the academy had come out to the public and turned into a thriving school, shooting admiring glances as the headmistress. Even Madison offered a shy compliment about how much all the girls seemed to love their council.

And then suddenly, it was time for her and Stevie to leave. Misty's nervousness returned despite what she had promised Cordelia, hands shaking as she closed her luggage. The woman herself watched silently from the doorway, memorizing how Misty swayed to the tune of whatever Fleetwood Mac song was surely playing in her head. Only when the swamp witch stopped moving did she speak.

"All ready?" Misty jumped, spinning around with a grin.

"Jesus, Cordelia, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry."

"You are not."

"You're right," she hummed, coming to stand next to Misty. "Ready to go?" Misty bit her lip, fiddling with the tassels of her shawl.

"As I'll ever be." Cordelia frowned, encircling the younger woman's waist and tugging her close. Misty molded against her, holding tight. "I'll miss you. I have missed you. There was no time for me to even think down there, to remember, but somehow I can still _feel_ all those years of feelin' I missed out on, and I know I missed you."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into Misty's hair. "I hope it won't be for long. But you'll be having so much fun with Stevie, I bet you won't even want to come back." Misty laughed, squeezing her tight before letting go.

"Okay, I'm ready." Together, they made their way downstairs, where Stevie and the rest of the coven were waiting.

"There they are!" Zoe spotted them first, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs and taking Misty's bag from her.

"Finally—ow!" Queenie elbowed Madison in the ribs before engulfing the swamp witch in a hug.

"It's great to have you back, girl. Have tons of fun." She lowered her voice. "And don't worry too much. We've got Cordelia's back." Misty nodded against her shoulder. "We'll see you soon." Misty's eyes watered as she pulled back, mouthing 'thank you' to the voodoo witch.

Madison rolled her eyes when Misty threw her arms around her, but she hugged back for a moment before squirming out of the embrace. "You'd better not die again, Swampy, cuz if anything happens to me, I'm calling in a favor."

"Too bad you already owe me one for that whole coffin thing, then," Misty shot back teasingly. Myrtle was next, enfolding Misty with one arm and a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care, little dove. A fourth chance at life—you have risen from the ashes once again, each time more fully realized. You are a phoenix, Misty Day, and this will not break you." Misty sniffed.

"Thank you, Miss Myrtle," she whispered. "Take care a' Cordelia for me. I know you will. Don't let her do anythin' stupid before I get back." Myrtle chuckled, patting her cheek.

"I can only promise to try." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she finally reached Zoe, who didn't even wait before flinging her arms around the taller witch.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me, too."

"Just wait, you'll be back at the academy in no time. The girls will love you."

"Lookin' forward to it." The girls giggled, hugging for a moment longer, and then she was in front of Cordelia yet again. The Supreme's eyes shone with tears, but she smiled and handed Misty her bag. Her fingers lingered, brushing over Misty's ringed ones.

"I promise." Misty smiled.

"See you soon." Then Stevie took her hand, and together they disappeared down the corridor.


End file.
